Episode 13: Childless
by RitsukaxSoubi
Summary: UPDATED!A new generation for Soubi and Ritsuka. After falling in love in Episode 12, they have a one night stand to prove their love. An interesting thing happens between the two lovers. Soubi notices that Ritsuka is behaving quite differently than normal
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Earless

"No, Soubi! Not too hard! Ugh!" Ritsuka screamed as Soubi mounted him completely in his nudity. Yes, these two fell in love and was making love for the first time. Ritsuka was very nervous about losing his ears, what would Yuiko or his mother think? He knew that Yuiko would be hurt and probably would be suspicious about who he lost them to and his mother was too abusive, too numb to even care. There was very little trouble and besides, Seimei would've wanted it to happen. 

"Don't move so much, Ritsuka. It won't hurt as much if you don't," Soubi whispered warmly into with young boy's feline ear. He got ready to enter him, the two were lying on the bed, Ritsuka lying on his back with his legs spread wide open to get a better penetration through his tight entrance. No, Ritsuka obviously wasn't a female, so how did homosexual men have sex? Through their anises. Soubi was about to make his first move to mount his beloved lover. A grin stretched upon Soubi's thin lips, as he slyly pressed his hand to Ritsuka's lower stomach in a gentle manner. He whipered two small words and a slight wave of his magic seeped into the boy's abdomen. What was he trying to do? 

Soubi looked up into Ritsuka's violent eyes, locking them with one another. "Ready?" he asked the Neko velvetly, his eyes didn't show a rough lust – they revealed a loving want of it and will guarantee Ritsuka that he will be gentle with him. Soubi's warm voice rang through his mind. "Yes," he replied and as soon as he answered, they locked their lips into a deeply and pleasurable effect. Ritsuka prepared himself, by locking his lithe legs around his lover's waist and closed his optics tightly. "Do it…" he said with a hint of nervousness. 

With that, Soubi smiled and nodded, "Alright, my butterfly…here I come.." he warned him. He shifted his hips inward, gently entering Ritsuka's one and only entrance slowly to be sure he wasn't too scared. Ritsuka cried softly in slight pain, his entrance stretched to allow Soubi's member pass through. Entering fully, Soubi began to thrust his hips gently in and out. "Does it hurt?" he asked Ritsuka. Ritsuka's cries weren't painful at all, they were cries of happiness, cries of lust and love for the man upon him. "No…it..it feels wonderful, Soubi…" he said back. He gripped the bed sheets and opened his legs even more. "Oh…Oh…yes….faster…faster…" Ritsuka moaned out and when he did, his servant obeyed, thrusting rapidly into his tight walls deeper and deeper until he couldn't go in anymore. His hips slammed into the boy's, slapping noises could be heard. 

"Yes…Oh…My..God..Soubi!!" Ritsuka cried with pleasure. Soubi went faster and faster, causing Ritsuka's tight hole to rip and bleed – kind of like a hymen of a girl. Ritsuka's eyes were closed tightly, his mouth open with serious cries of bliss and his hands gripped the blankets that adorned on top of the bed. His black cat ears slowly began to wither and fade, including that cute little tail that matched. Ritsuka lifted a free hand from the cotton sheets on to Soubi's back and firmly dug into his baby-soft flesh. "Fuck me…fuck me….FUCK ME!" he commanded to him and allowed his sharp finger nails to puncture Soubi's back. Soubi groaned in slight pain, which aroused him even more and encouraged him to ram into his partner even more. 

Blood dripped from his back and Ritsuka's 'hymen' on to the pure white sheets. "Yes…yes…ohhhh…" Ritsuka grunted in ecstasy. Soubi lifted his head to gaze upon his love and even though they were both sweating and moaning, he smiled. "I'm going to cum now, Ritsuka…" he told him with a loving voice. Ritsuka nodded his head slightly, "Cum…inside of me…." He whispered shyly it made him blush. With a nod, "I will…" Soubi replied and bucked his hips. "Mmm…Ritsuka…Ritsuka….." he began moaning, with each pump he purred out his name, "Rit-" a long pause was held until he inhaled a sharp breath and groaned loudly, he came violently into him with a cry, "RITSUKAAAA!!" he howled loudly. "Yes…yes…YES!!" Ritsuka cried as he felt Soubi's loving seed endure within his tight anal tunnels. With that, he too came, all over Soubi's face. 

"Ritsuka…I love you," he said warmly and locked his lips with his lover's. Ritsuka's ears and tail were now completely gone, he had just lost them to his true love…Soubi. He locked his little arms around Soubi's neck as they kissed deeply and pulled away, "I love you too, Soubi…" 

To be continued….

R/R! Next is Chapter 2: Hopeless


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hopeless

The sun rose up behind the hills and peeked out over the roof for Soubi's house, coloring it a goldenrod shade. The morning was crisp and refreshing to most people in Tokyo and Soubi had gotten up early, even before daybreak, so he could start a new painting. He was a talented artist, indeed, and always seemed to paint blue butterflies in every shape or form. Today, he was starting to paint two butterflies instead on one in complete solitude. The morning seemed to be serene and quiet because Ritsuka, in his mind, was still not awake.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard dashing to the bathroom door and slamming it behind as they entered the room. Loud vomiting noises were heard deep within along with a few sobs for mercy. The serenity of Soubi's peace was now interrupted, but he was careless about it and continued to paint on his pure white new canvas against the wall, where he sat on the floor with his bowls of paints and water with his brushes. A sly grin snuck its way on the older student's thin lips.

Inside the bathroom, Ritsuka was sitting in front of the toilet. He looked…much different and it was the fact that he didn't have his ears and tail anymore – which would be getting used to seeing. But why was he throwing up? He was not ill. Maybe it was the food from the night before…"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself, gazing into the clear water of the toilet, seeing his reflection, "I know what's wrong with me…my face isn't used to seeing me without my ears. I lost them. To Soubi…." He sighed softly and raised a hand to his stomach. As soon as he felt his abdomen, his eyes widened. "Why….why is my stomach suddenly swollen?" he blinked in confusion. "Maybe it's a food allergy…" he shook his head. The he remembered, seeing Soubi touch him there when they were having sex, "Soubi can do magic after all and….." he trailed off and ran out of the bathroom with fury.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka called angrily, "What did you do to me!?" Soubi glanced over his shoulder to the earless Neko. "What do you mean, Ritsuka?" he asked with a slight grim grin on his face. He looked so hott with his hair up in a ponytail like that. Ritsuka's heart throbbed, "Did you use any magic on me? I saw you last night…" he said, lowering his gaze to the wooden floor. A smile appeared on Soubi's face, "Yes, I made it so you could conceive a child. _Our _child," he stood up and walked over to Ritsuka and snaked his arms around his small waist, "Think of what our child could do for us, Ritsuka." Ritsuka was stunned by his lover's words. Him…pregnant? How could that be!? Ritsuka sighed softly and Soubi frowned, "I thought you'd be happy with it. There no person in the world who I want to bare my child. Only you…Ritsuka," The young boy released himself from Soubi's embrace and looked at him. "No, it's not that. I am happy…but, this feels wrong and weird….what would my friends think?" Ritsuka asked with his eyes lowered.

"Since this is an occasion, your stomach won't show as much as a woman's would. Your stomach will only show to be about six months and it will take that long to complete your pregnancy. I made it so it'd be easier to hide under baggy clothing. Wear a lot of black, it'll hide it better. Also, about your ears, we'll buy you fake ones and a fake tail to disguise that you're not a virgin anymore," Soubi explained to his pregnant lover. Ritsuka nodded, "What about school?" he asked the blond.

"We will call your teacher and tell her that you will be home school with me because you are not coping with Seimei's death that well and that you need extra time to recover. I will get your books from Sensai, don't worry." Ritsuka, likeing this idea, nodded his head. The doorbell rang throughout the house, Ritsuka went to go to see who it was, it was Kio. "Soubi, Kio's here with a bag!" he called to him. "Aye, let him in and see what he wants, Ritsuka." With that said, Ritsuka went to open the door, "Hello, Kio," he greeted with a semi-smile. Kio giggled and nodded, "Hello, Ritsuka-kun. Is Sou-chan home?" he asked, while making his way in with a brown bag, which contained beer. "Yeah, he's in his art room. You can go see him if you'd like," Ritsuka responded. Just when Kio stepped in, Soubi was standing by the dining room entrance, a cigarette in one hand, "Morning, Kio. What do you have there?" he greeted his friend.

"Beer," Kio simply said, "My wife was about to toss them out because our son was going to drink them," he added. Soubi chuckled softly, "How old is he now?" he asked, taking another blow of the cigarette. "Three, growing fast, too," Kio replied. The bag ripped and the cans loudly dropped down to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sou-Chan!" Kio said nervously, as he went to pick them up, while Ritsuka joined in to help him. "Thank you," he said, lifting his gaze up, he noticed Ritsuka's head, which had no ears anymore and his round little tummy. "Wha--?" that was all Kio could get out of him. He then, grabbed Soubi by the collar and dragged him into the kitchen.

"You got him pregnant, didn't you, Souch-chan!?" he asked with frustration. With a chuckle, Soubi replied, "You must not tell anyone, not even his friend. Yes, I did, never heard of male pregnancy?" Kio shook his head, "No, but how…?" Soubi grinned, "C-Section is much more humane, Kio." A moment of silence broke for a second before someone spoke up, "Soubi…how long will he be like this?" Kio asked, watching Ritsuka gaze out the window without a care. "Six months, that's it. You have a wife and a child, you should know what it feels like. You have a family. Ritsuka and I have eachother and soon, our child." Kio knew Soubi was right and nodded, "When's the Baby Shower?" he asked.

Soubi growled softly, "Never. No one can know of this. Not his friends, not his parents, not his teacher. You are the only one who knows. What if the press finds out about it? God knows what they'll do to him…" he trailed off, watching Ritsuka as well as Kio. "Keep it between us, Kio," he continued. Ritsuka guided a hand to the lump on his stomach, feeling a slight kick. The baby was growing very fast. Typical. "Hello there little one, I'm your Mama Ritsuka…" he stopped himself. "That…sounded weird. It feels awkward, too…" he said softly, glancing at Soubi. "But, I accept it…" he said with a smile. Soubi nodded.

To be continued….

In Chapter 3: Flawless


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helpless

"The Fighter Soubi, has an offspring on the way," said Natsuo, the feminine looking Zero. He took a slip of his hot tea and gazed out the window to peek out at the morning, the as a sense in the air that it'd be warm out. "How can that be?" asked Yoji, staring at his dear friend. Natsuo pleasantly, "The one who's baring it isn't a woman," he said, he then put his tea cup down on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch where he sat. Yoji seemed puzzled at his partner's words, "Oh…? Who is it, then?" he asked while he brushed away his aquamarine bangs from his eyes, as he went to sit by Natsuo on the couch. "It's Ritsuka Aoyagi, his sacrifice," the brunette answered simply.

"RITSUKA!?" yelled Yoji in shocked and confused, "But…that isn't possible. Males can't give birth," he lazily leaned his head against Natsuo's shoulder and nuzzled his face into it. "Anything is possible with a birth spell…." Natsuo explained, wrapping his arms around Yoji's petite waist. "Pregnancy…sounds wonderful to experience…" Yoji quietly muttered under his breath, but somehow Natsuo heard him. "Yeah, must be…" Natsuo said in response, "Yeah…" the two males said at once, holding each other dearly. Zeros gazed at each other eye-to-eye it looked like, a smile on each face. Then so suddenly, their lips met in contact with one another. They kiss deeply, as they continued to hold each other.

Ritsuka was walking home from school; surprisingly he managed to hide his condition with a baggy black shirt. His artificial ears and tail seemed to be realistic, no one noticed, which was a good thing on his count. His stomach was bulged to its full limit – out through his shirt and his expression was as usual…emotionless. The twelve-year-old's hands idly rubbed his stomach, "It's weird being like this, will I be a good mother to this baby?" he awkwardly asked himself , "But, it's precious at the same time. Hopefully, I won't be like my mother. No, I won't be. I swear I won't be…" Ritsuka told himself with a shy smile upon his lips. His lower abdomen was bigger than Soubi had told him it'd be, but that didn't matter now. Ritsuka felt as though, he needed to, protect this unborn angel from everyone, even Soubi. "This baby, is very important to me, I have to protect it," he said out loudly, luckily no one heard his words. If they did, it would be the end of him.

Soubi was at his house painting, not butterflies though. Instead, he was painting the baby's future room with midnight blue, he painted twilights of shooting stars on the midnight skied walls and also painted pale blue butterflies on it, too. He smiled, "It's been passed three months already now," he discarded his painting apron and hung up behind the hook of the bathroom door, after leaving the child's room, "Soon…today, we will find out the gender of our child," he added. Soubi left the house to go find Ritsuka, to see if he was alright. To his luck, Ritsuka was walking up the street towards his house; Soubi noticed even from that distance, something wasn't right. He then, run up to Ritsuka, looking into his eyes. "Soubi…" Ritsuka said softly, suddenly not feeling well. "I don't feel well," Soubi gazed at his lover with concerned optics. The silence was interrupted with a faint popping noise and the sound a gushing hitting the floor. Soubi's eyes widened, "R-Ritsuka…your water broke…" he said, nearly crying with joy. It was time. Ritsuka blinked and looked at him weird, "What's that mean…?" he asked softly. "It means our child wants to be born. You're going to give birth now, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka winced in pain, "I'm scared, Soubi…." he told the tall blond. "Don't be…I'll give Kio a call. He's the only one who knows…he'll help us, I'm sure of it," Soubi said, calming his lover. He held Ritsuka in his arms and took out his cell phone, dialing Kio's number. "Hello, Kio? Ritsuka's water broke. Come quickly!" he ordered his dear friend. Kio quickly came as requested a few minutes later, "We'll need to get him to your house, Soubi," Kio said, trying to catch his breath.

When they arrive at Soubi's house, they laid Ritsuka down on the bed. "How are we supposed to do this? He's a guy…." Kio asked, as he azed at the young boy in pain. "We can do a natural birth, but it'll come out the other end…." He added, twitching his eye. Soubi nodded at his friend and took off his jacket and put it under Ritsuka's body. With help of Kio, opening up Ritsuka's legs, "It's going to hurt….alot. But it won't after the child's born, okay?" he said preparing himself. Ritsuka bit his lower lip and nodded, "Alright…" he said softly.

"Ritsuka, deep breath and push…" said Kio, watching over him while Soubi held the boy's hand tightly. The pain was agony, like he was going to split in two. But he did as he was instructed to do. Taking deep breaths and pushing, while gripping Soubi's hand for comfort. Finally, the birth was over when they all heard a faint little cry. Kio cut the cord and wrapped the child in Soubi's jacket, "Congratulations, it's a girl!" he announced to the couple. Kio handed the child to Ritsuka's embrace. He peered down at her, a beautiful helpless child, blond tuffs of hair and pretty violet eyes like his 'mother.' "She's…so beautiful, Soubi…" Ritsuka whispered in awe. Soubi, crying in joy, nodded his head, "Yes, she is…" he said, as he offered a finger for the child to grip. He smiled, as he felt a little hand take hold of it, "My little Saira Victoria…." He muttered softly.

To be continued in….

Chapter 4: Flawless


End file.
